customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Season 13 (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:0:DC31:5667:D27A-20180816003952
Major Events *January 6: Once Upon a Dino Tale is released to stores. Also, Be My Valentine, Love Barney is re-released on DVD. *February 24: Perfectly Platinum: 30 Dino-Mite Songs was released to stores. *February: Barney's 20th Anniversary ends. *March 10: Barney's Top 20 Countdown was released to stores. *April 10-13: The Little Big Club Live In Concert makes its debut in Hong Kong *April 14: Barney's Super Singing Circus was re-released to stores. *May 19: Let's Go on Vacation is released to stores. Also, The DVD 3-pack, Family Fun Pack is released to stores. *June 16: Sing And Dance With Barney is re-released on DVD to stores. *July 14: Barney Lunch Box Gift Set and Barney's Book Fair, a re-release of Read with Me, Dance with Me are released to stores. Also, Let's Play School, Now I Know My ABCs, Barney's Red, Yellow and Blue! and Barney's Numbers! Numbers! are re-released on DVD. *A Super-Dee-Duper Day is filmed. *August 11: Sharing is Caring! is released to stores. *August 28: Secret of the Rainbow is released to stores. *September 1: Barney's Halloween Party is re-released on DVD to stores. *Early September: Barney's Jungle Friends starts airing on PBS. *September 7: Season 13 premieres on PBS. *September 15: Barney's Jungle Friends is released on video to stores. *September 18: Season 13 finale on PBS. *September 22: Fun on Wheels, a re-release of Round and Round We Go is released to stores. *October 3: The Spanish version of Barney's Colorful World! performed in Mexico. *October 13: Barney's Christmas Star is re-released to stores. Also, the DVD 3-pack, Tee-Riffic Holiday Collection is released to stores. *October 25: Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour performed in Ireland. *November 17: We Love Our Family is released to stores. New Barney & Friends Episodes & Songs Season 13 (2009) Bienvenidobarneymexico.jpg|Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico|link=Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico Bigbrotherrusty.jpg|Big Brother Rusty: China|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Brother_Rusty%3A_China Ahoramismo.jpg|¡Ahora Mismo!: Spain|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/%C2%A1Ahora_Mismo!:_Spain Veniceanyone.jpg|Venice, Anyone?: Italy|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Venice,_Anyone%3F:_Italy Sweeterthancandy.jpg|Sweeter Than Candy: Greece|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Sweeter_Than_Candy:_Greece Themusicbox.jpg|The Music Box: Switzerland|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/The_Music_Box:_Switzerland Thegoodegg.jpg|The Good Egg: Kenya|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/The_Good_Egg:_Kenya Abirdofadifferentfeather.jpg|A Bird of a Diffrent Feather: Hawaii|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/A_Bird_of_a_Different_Feather:_Hawaii Bonjourbarneyfrance.jpg|Bonjour, Barney!: France|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Bonjour,_Barney!:_France Homesweetearth.jpg|Home Sweet Earth: The Rainforest|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Home_Sweet_Earth:_The_Rainforest Songs Herewegoagain.jpg|Here We Go Again|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Here_We_Go_Again Manywaystosayfriend.jpg|Many Ways to Say Friend|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Many_Ways_to_Say_Friend Brothersandsistersaregreat.jpg|Brothers and Sisters are Great|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Brothers_and_Sisters_are_Great Languagesfromallaroundtheworld.jpg|Languages from All Around The World|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Languages_from_All_Around_the_World Don'tbeblue.jpg|Don't Be Blue|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Don%27t_Be_Blue Flowers.jpg|Flowers|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Flowers Hulainthemorning.jpg|Hula in the Morning|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Hula_in_the_Morning Everydayisearthday.jpg|Every Day is Earth Day|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Every_Day_is_Earth_Day Cast & Crew Cast ''' * Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Body: Carey Stinson) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Body: Lauren Mayeux/Mitzi Evans/Jeff Ayers) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Body: Kyle Nelson) * Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Body: Jerad Harris/Adam Brown) * Ben (Austin Lux) * Emma (Deborah Cole) * Joshua (Jaren Lewison) * Myra (Lexi ten Napel) * Tracy (Victoria Lennox, II) * Connor (Chase Vasquez) * Holly (Kennedy Donatto) * Kioko (Keiko Sanders) * Rusty (Ben Lux) * Taylor﻿ (Kacie Lynch) * Eli (Darrak White) * Natalia (Montse Hernandez) * David (Emilio Mazur) * Anna (Kelly Eichenholz) * Jeremy (David McKinzie) * Josh (Cameron Rostami) * Megan (Molly Wilson) * Sammy (Kenneth Ball) * Suzy (Chelsea Johnson) * Mr. Brantley (Steve Jones) * Mr. Copeland (Del Johnson) '''Crew Executive Producers * Karen Barnes Editors * Laura Cargile * Vickie Sterling * Amy Polk * Tim Werner * Shaun Gish * McKee Smith * Tolbert Pitman (Visual Effects Editor) Writers * Carter Crocker (Head Writer) * Halim Jabbour * Michael Anthony Steele * Dean Stefan * Fred Holmes * Mark Valenti * Elizabeth Jaynes * Charlotte Spivey * Cheryl Ammeter Directors * Fred Holmes * Brian Mack (also Associate Director) * Steven Feldman * Larry Allen (Associate Director) * Eric Norberg (Associate Director) * Nick Ballarini, Jr. (Associate Director) * Doug Silver (Associate Director) * Lynn Ambrose (Casting Director) * Kina Bale (Casting Director) * Elizabeth Sagan Velten (Art Director) * David Franks (Technical Director) * David Peak (Technical Director) * Lindy Heath Cabe (Performance Director) * Shelley C. Aubrey (Performance Director) * Doug Miller (Performance Director) * Christine Lanning (Performance Director) * Nicole Hill (Performance Director) * Joe Phillips (Musical Director) Producers * Linda Houston (Supervising Producer) * Halim Jabbour (Associate Producer) * Jan Perry (Associate Producer) * Linda Dippel (Segment Producer) * Charlotte Spivey * Julie Hutchings Phillips (also Consulting Producer) Designers * Bob Lavalee (Production Designer) * Lisa Odette Albertson (Costume Designer) * Lowry G. Perry (Lighting Designer) * Jeanie L. D'iorio (Makeup Designer) * Stephanie Dalvit (Makeup Designer) * Scott Osborne (Set Designer) * Robert Vukasovich (Set Designer) Researchers * Lori Plummer (Educational Researcher) Managers * Steven G. McAfee (Production Manager) * Claire Peberdy (Production Manager) * Nick Ballarini, Jr. (Stage Manager) * Doug Silver (Stage Manager) * Traci Hutton (Costume Shop Manager) * Shauni Mast-Wall (Costume Shop Manager) * Jacquelyn Robbins (Production Accounting Manager) * James Johnson (Manager of Studio Operations) Coordinators * Will Rain (Production Coordinator) * Halim Jabbour (Production Coordinator) * Shauna Reed (Production Coordinator for HIT) * Jennifer Garlington (Art/Wardrobe Coordinator) * Dan Leonard (Construction Coordinator) * Christine Lanning (Talent Coordinator) * Elizabeth Dail (Script Coordinator) * Sheila Hornsby (Script Coordinator) * Ruthy Horak (Script Coordinator) * Shauna Wier (Extras Coordinator) * Regan Adair (Extras Coordinator) Engineers * James Johnson (Studio/Chief Engineer) * Bink Williams (Video Engineer) * Angela Johnson (Pre-Recording Engineer) * Dwin Towell (Video Engineer) Operators * Jay Hamlin (Videotape Operator) * Ernie Barker (Camera Operator) * Harold Bock (Camera Operator) * Bruce Harmon (Camera Operator) * Van Smalley (Camera Operator) * Larry Allen (Camera Operator) * Vic Sosa (Camera Operator) * Bryan Harbert (Camera Operator) * David McGill (Camera Operator) * George Niedson (Camera Operator) * Eric Williamson (Camera Operator) * Will Cotton (Camera Operator) * David Hockemeyer (Camera Operator) * Jason Horne (Camera Operator) * Justin Seyb (Camera Operator) * Michael Penn Smith (Camera Operator) * Eric Fleetwood (Camera Operator) * David Daniels (Videotape Operator) * Steve Tennison (Videotape Operator) * Jimmy Young (Post Videotape Operator) * Stephen Ritchey (Lighting Board Operator) * David McGill (Steadicam Operator) * George Niedson (Steadicam Operator) Mixers * Brad Harper (Production Sound Mixer) * Malcolm Johnson (Production Sound Mixer) Electricians * Ricky Long (Master Electrician/Best Boy Electrician) * Hal Duncan * Phill Fulton * Riley Long * Mike Dunson * Dennis Haden * Mark Herrmann * John Kinght Grips * Hal Duncan * Phill Fulton * Riley Long * Mike Dunson * Dennis Haden * Mark Herrmann * John Knight Builders * Alan Elson (Prop Builder) Decorators * David Lott (Set Decorator) Swing Crew * Eric Elson (Art Swing) Shoppers * Jessica Simone (also Art Department Shopper) * Leigh Van Straten-Herrmann * Janet Bush (Set Shopper) * Lyle Huchton Illustrators * Kathryn Yingling Artists * Kathryn Yingling (Graphic Artist) * Jeanie L. D'iorio (Makeup Artist) * Stephanie Dalvit (Makeup Artist) Carpenters * Dan Fitzner * Jennifer Cash * Kelton Cole * Stephen Conner * Jonathan Beall Painters * Cathy Miller (Scenic Painter) Stylists * Gary Shannon (Hair Stylist) * J.P. Elson (Hair Stylist) * Debra Haefling (Hair Stylist) * Julie Love (Hair Stylist) * Gary Shannon (Hair Stylist) Cutters * Tom Jaekels * Matthew Nunn Drapers * Tom Jaekels * Matthew Nunn Stitchers/Seamstresses * Brooke Wilkerson (also First Hand Stitcher) * Carol Regan * Peggy Epner * Janet Rene Gershenfeld * Margaret Foster * Suzanne Dunkelberg (First Hand Stitcher) Supervisors * Lyle Huchton (Wardrobe Supervisor) * Ken Weber (Wardrobe Supervisor) * Janet Bush (Set Supervisor) * Constanze Villines (Script Supervisor) * Jackie Boyer (Script Supervisor) * Mark Wagenhurst (Character Shop Supervisor) * Karen Albracht (Post Production Supervisor) * Marilie Hunter (Child Supervisor) * Hilary Kinzler (Child Supervisor) * Vickie Sterling (Post Production Supervisor) Technicians = Major Events *January 4 - ''Musical Zoo'' is released to stores. *February 8 - ''Shapes and Colors All Around'' is released to stores. *March 15 - Mother Goose Collection, a re-release of Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm, is released to stores. *March 21 - Sprout adds Season 10 episodes. *March 27 - The Portuguese version of [[Barney's Colorful World!|''Barney's Colorful World!]] performs in Brazil. *The soundtrack, [[Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!: Original Cast Recording|''Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!: Original Cast Recording]] was only released to the live show. *March 31: Riff appears on The Sunny Side Up Show. *April 5: The DVD 3-pack, Play Date Pack is released to stores. *May 17 - [[I Can Do It!|''I Can Do It!]] is released to stores. *July 12 - [[1-2-3 Learn|''1-2-3 Learn]] is released to stores. *August - Season 1-6 episodes removed on Sprout. *September 2 - ''Barney's Space Adventures'' performs at Palais des Congres (Dbaye). *September 13 - Big World Adventure is released to stores. *October - Sprout adds Seasons 11-12 episodes. *October 11 - ''A Very Merry Christmas'' is released to stores. *October 18: The DVD 3-pack, Holiday Favorites is released to stores. *November 24 - Barney, along with other preschool characters returned at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. *December 11 - [[Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!|''Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!]] ends it's tour at the SRC Arena in Syracuse, New York. New Barney Songs Wherethewindtakesus.jpg|Where The Wind Takes Us|link=Where The Wind Takes Us Cast & Crew '''Cast ' * Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson, Antwaun Steele and Miguel Franklin) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Lauren Mayeux, Jonathan Kim and Alyssa Williams) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jerad Harris and Alison Warchol) * Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Costume: Denise Mason and Sarah Cook) * Maddie (Jaden Roberts) * Travis (Brenden Stanton) * Joshua (Jaren Lewison) * Ben (Austin Lux) * Emma (Deborah Cole) * Claire (Clara Blankenship) * Jade (Campbell Williams) * Ensemble - Nick Nunez, Megan Godin, Madison Turner and Michael Luongo Crew ' Executive Producers * Karen Barnes Editors * Laura Cargile * Shaun Gish * Amy Polk Writers * Charlotte Spivey * Carter Crocker * Karl Geurs * Debbie Boyle Perry * Hannah Hall * Edward L. Rose * Fred Holmes (Series Writer) * Halim Jabbour (Series Writer) * Elizabeth Jaynes (Series Writer) * Michael Anthony Steele (Series Writer) * Dean Stefan (Series Writer) * Mark Valenti (Series Writer) Directors * Fred Holmes * Steven Feldman * Jim Rowley * Brian Mack (also Associate Director) * Larry Allen (Associate Director) * Nick Ballarini, Jr. (Associate Director) * Doug Silver (Associate Director) * Elizabeth Sagan Velten (Art Director) * David Peak (Technical Director) * Nicole Hill-Clark (Performance Director) * Lindy Heath Cabe (Performance Director) * Shelley C. Aubrey (Series Performance Director) * Doug Miler (Series Performance Director) * Christine Lanning (Series Performance Director) * Joe Phillips (Musical Director) Producers * Julie Hutchings Phillips * Linda Houston (Supervising Producer) * Halim Jabbur (Associate Producer) * Jan Perry (Associate Producer) * Charlotte Spivey (Series Producer) * Linda Dippel (Segment Producer) Managers * Linda Houston (Production Manager) * Steven McAfee (Production Manager) * Nancy Williams (Production Manager) * Claire Peberdy (Series Production Manager) * Nick Ballarini, Jr. (Stage Manager) * Doug Silver (Stage Manager) * James Johnson (Manager of Studio Operations) * Janet Rene Gershenfeld (Costume Shop Manager) Designers * Bob Lavalee (Production Designer) * Lowry G. Perry (Lighting Designer) * Lisa Odette Albertson (Costume Designer) * Randi Rogers (Makeup Designer) * Stephanie Dalvit (Makeup Designer) Coordinators * Kina Bale (Casting/Talent Coordinator) * Dan Leonard (Construction Coordinator) * Regan Adair (Extras Coordinator) * George Selestino (Production Coordinator) * Shauna Reed (Production Coordinator for HIT) * Elizabeth Dial (Script Coordinator) * Jennifer Garlington (Art/Wardrobe Coordinator) Developers * Lori Wendt (Content Developer) Engineers * James Johnson (Chief Engineer) * Bink Williams (Video Engineer) * Patrick N. Sellers (Pre-Recording Engineer) * Angela Johnson (Pre-Recording Engineer) Operators * Shau Gish (Videotape Operator) * Larry Allen (Camera Operator) * Harold Bock (Camera Operator) * Will Cotton (Camera Operator) * Eric Fleetwood (Camera Operator) * Bryan Harbert (Camera Operator) * George Niedson (Camera Operator) * Michael Penn Smith (Camera Operator) * Justin Seyb (Camera Operator) * Eric Norberg (Camera Operator) * Van Smalley (Camera Operator) * Jay Hamlin (Videotape Operator) * Jimmy Young (Post Videotape Operator) * Ricky Long (Lighting Board Operator) Supervisors * Elizabeth Dail (Script Supervisor) * Constanze Villines (Series Script Supervisor) * Dan Fitzner (Script Supervisor) * Janet Bush (Wardrobe Supervisor) * Joyce Danielson (On Set Supervisor) * Tonya Leonard (On Set Supervisor) * Debi Spear (On Set Supervisor) * Vickie Sterling (Post Production Supervisor) * Christine Lanning (Child Supervisor) * Ruthy Horak (Child Supervisor) * Hilary Kinzler (Child Supervisor) Mixers * Brad Harper (Production Sound Mixer) * David Rosenblad (Production Sound Mixer) Electricians * Hal Duncan (also Master Electrician) * Ricky Long (Master Electrician) * Eric Meisner * Turner Phillips * Daniel Williams Grips * Eric Meisner * Turner Phillips * Brian Cwiakala * Hal Duncan * Daniel Williams Builders * Steve Ochoa (Props Builder) * Alan Elson (Prop Builder) Shoppers * Steve Ochoa (Props Shopper) * Melissa James (Set Shopper) * Jessica Simone (Art Department Shopper) * Tonya Leonard (On Set Shopper) * Lyle Huchton Illustrators * Kathryn Yingling Artists * Kathryn Yingling (Graphic Artist) Painters * Cathey Miller (Scenic Painter) Swing Crew * Jonathan Beall Decorators * David Lott (Set Decorator) Dressers * Melissa James (Set Dresser) Stylists * Gary Shannon (Hair Stylist) Cutters * Sheila Lee * Matthew Nunn Drapers * Sheila Lee * Matthew Nunn Stitchers/Seamstresses * Sheila Lee * Margaret Foster * Brooke Wilkerson Technicians * Phillip Yonkos (Character Technician) Wranglers * Phillip Yonkos (Character Wrangler) * Margaret Foster Stickney (Lead Character Wrangler) * Gilbert Gonzales (Character Lead Wrangler) * Josh Martin (Character Lead Wrangler) * James Foster (Character Wrangler) * Kelly Shea (Character Wrangler) * Mia Elvington Effects * Vickie Sterling (Special Effects) * Amy Polk (Special Effects) * Alan Elson (Prop Effects) Colorists * Shaun Gish * John Fulton Audio * Patrick N. Sellers (Post Production Audio) * Casey B. Stinson (Post Production Audio) Digitizers * John Coleman Teachers * Dolores Godinez Lead Men * Adrian Ankersheil Accountants * Cory Beall (Senior Production Accountant) * Bill Norrett (Payroll Accountant) Paramedics * Josh Abla Foremen * Dan Fitzner (Construction Foreman) Carpenters * Jonathan Beall Choreographer * Doug Major Events *January 21: ''Story Time with Barney is released to stores. *February 1-2: Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! makes its Asia tour debut at the Waterfront Cebu City Hotel in Cebu. *March 20-23: Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! performed at the Kallang Theatre in Singapore. *March 29-30: Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! performed at the Mall of Asia Arena in the Phillipines. *April 15: Happy Birthday, Barney! is released to stores. *April 18-20: Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! performed in Hong Kong. *May: Barney's Sprout Concert performed at the Cincinnati Zoo and Botanical Garden. *July 15: A Super-Dee-Duper Day is released to stores. It is the final video to be distributed by Lionsgate Home Entertainment. *October 1: Universal replaces Lionsgate as their new distributor Universal begins to distribute and market the HIT Entertainment catalog.HIT Entertainment And Universal Studios Home Entertainment Enter Into Distribution Pact For Thomas & Friends®, Angelina Ballerina®, Barney & Friends®, Bob the Builder® And HIT's Greater Preschool Portfolio In North America *October 17-19: Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! performed at the Island Hall at Fashion Island Ramintra in Bangkok, Thailand. *November 11: This Is How I Feel is released to stores. It is the first video to be distributed by Universal Studios Home Entertainment, after taking over home video distribution rights for HIT Entertainment's catalouge from Lionsgate Home Entertainment. *November 28- December 8: The first part of The Little Big Club: Move It Shake It performed at One KM Mall in Singapore. *December 11-16: The second part of The Little Big Club: Move It Shake It performed at United Square Shopping Mall in Singapore. *December: A new Barney Website and a new Barney app, Learn English with Barney, are released. 'Cast & Crew ' '''Cast * Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt - Costume: Carey Stinson) * Ben (Austin Lux) * Emma (Deborah Cole) Crew Executive Producers * Karen Barnes Editors * Amy Polk * Vickie Sterling Writers * Carter Crocker * Jim Lewis (Series Writer) * Michael Maurer (Series Writer) Directors * Fred Holmes * Steven Feldman (Series Director) * Brian Mack (Associate Director) * Elizabeth Sagan Velten (Art Director) * David Peak (Technical Director) * Lindy Heath Cabe (Performance Director) * Christine Lanning (Performance Director) * Joe Phillips (Musical Director) Producers * Linda Houston (Supervising Producer) * Charlotte Spivey (Series Producer) * Julie Hutchings (Series Producer) * Jan Perry (Associate Producer) * Linda Dippel (Series Segment Producer) Property Master * Tim Thomaston Miller Property Master * Tim Thomaston Assistants * Kristen Hardin (Office Production Assistants) * Jessica Sherrel (Office Production Assistants) * Lucas Lorenzana (Office Production Assistant) * Tyler Stanley (Office Production Assistant) * Andrew Newton (Camera PA) * Matt Aines (Camera PA) * John Beifuss (Camera PA) * Patrick Dwyer (Audio Assistant) * Kirk Edwards (Audio Assistant) * Lesa Foust (Audio Assistant) * Greg Beutel (Assistant Property Master) * Lyle Huchton (Design Assistant) * Ian Sellers (Series Post Production Audio Assistant) * Josh Abla (Emergency Medical Technician) * Philip M. Yonkos (Character Technician) Typists * Elizabeth Dail * Sheila Hornsby * Ruthy Horak First Hands * Barbara Wood (Character Shop First Hand) Wranglers * Margaret Foster (Character Wrangler) * James Foster (Character Wrangler) * Josh Martin (also Character Wrangler) * Yukari Moss (Character Wrangler) * Jane Menne (Character Wrangler) * Dana O'Neal (Character Wrangler) * Tracy Poe (Character Wrangler) * Georgia Wagenhurst (Character Wrangler) * Kelly Shea (Character Wrangler) * Gilbert Gonzales (Character Wrangler) Digitizers * John Coleman * Dudley Asaff * Pam Clark * Amy Polk Audio * Pat Sellers (Post Production Audio) * Casey Stinson (Post Production Audio) * Ian Sellers (Post Production Audio) Accountants * Cory Beall (Senior Production Accountant) * Jayne Royall (Production Accountant) * George Engman (Payroll Accountant) * Susan McCartney (Payroll Accountant) * Bill Norrett (Payroll Accountant) Consultants * Stephanie Simpson Fabricators * Larry Langley (Set Fabricator) Dressers * Susan Gaedke-McGill (Set Dresser) Crafts * Lorna Munson Costumers * Leila Heise (Set Costumer) Teachers * Marisela Rincon * Dolores Godinez Colorists * John Fulton Presidents * Mary Ann Dudko (Vice President of Content Development) Development * Lori Plummer (Content Development) Lead Men * Adrian Ankersheil Foremen * Dan Fitzner (Construction Foreman) Special Effects * Amy Polk * Vickie Sterling Property Master * Tim Thomaston Lyricists/Composers * Joe Phillips * Josh Marsden * Scott Erickson * Mark Williamson * Shawn Kelly Assistants * Josh Gobin (Camera PA) * Eric Fleetwood (Camera PA) * John Beifuss (Camera PA) * Andrew Manson (Camera PA) * Lesa Foust (Audio Assistant) * Brenda Galgan (Audio Assistant) * Brad Womack (Audio Assistant) * Patrick Dwyer (Audio Assistant) * Ian Sellers (Post Production Audio Assistant) * Greg Beutel (Assistant Property Master/Art Department Assistant) * Tim McGarity (Assistant Property Master) * Shauna Wier (Executive Assistant) * Kirk Edwards (Production Assistant) * Tyler Burke (Production Assistant) * Stephen Dooher (Production Assistant) * Josh Fletcher (Production Assistant) * Luis Martinez (Production Assistant) * Michelle Metzinger (Production Assistant) * Michael Smith (Production Assistant) * Tyler Stanley (Production Assistant) * David Voss (Assistant Performance Director) * Tom Jaekels (Costume Design Assistant) * Joy Starr (Research Assistant) * Sheila Moore (Assistant Hair Stylist/Makeup) * Georgia Wagenhurst (Wardrobe Design Assistant) Executive in Charge * Lenora Hume (Executive in Charge of You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reasons: *The action you have requested is limited to users in one of the groups: Users, FANDOM Staff, FANDOM Helpers. * more + You can view and copy the source of this page: Return to 2011. Production)